Perlia?
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Yes, a high school fic BUT with a twist. Percy and Annabeth are dating before? Percy and Thalia aren't related? What's going on! Percabeth at first PercyXThalia and NicoXAnnabeth AU Warning: Bad Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! **My** first chapter story! I'm amazing (ok, I'm not)! So first sorry if this is horrid, I'm not sure how to start this. Have any of you seen A very Potter Sequel and/or A Very Potter musical? Well it'll have some refrences to that. And yes, I know Annabeth is WAYYY OOC. That's the point. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy who lives in Austin, Texas, has two kids, and old-ish? I hope not 'cuz I'm a 12 year old girl!**

Percy's POV

It was a normal day at Goode High; the sun was shining. The birds were singing, fights were breaking out… yup just a normal day.

Until _she_ came.

Let me back track. I'm Percy Jackson. I go to Goode High (where my step-father works) with my best friends Grover, Nico, and Luke and my girlfriend, Annabeth. My dad, Posiedon, is part of Olympian Inc. He sells boats, fishing poles, and anything to do with the ocean. I live in NYC with my mom, Sally, and my step-dad, Paul Blofis (whom I like to call "blowfish"). Sadly yes, I'm popular, and I hate it. All the girls flirt with me and all the guys want to be my friend, but that's not the point.

The point is _her_. I swear, one day I will go back and time and stop her from ever being born, but I can't so I guess I'll have to live with her.

And I'm ok with that.

**Yes, yes, It wasn't supposed to start like that so I'm going to make it a prolouge so it has the smallest excuse for being short. And I'm writing this with writer's block so sue me. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 2****nd**** chapter! Now, it's five in the morning and I'm hungry so I'm sorry if it stinks.**

**Percy: Excuses, excuses. She just can't write.**

**Me: Hey! Ok, you might be a little right but I'm like author God so if I wanted to kill you I could.**

**Percy: Did I mention I love you?**

**Me: Mhm Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it, idiots.**

Percy's POV

I pulled my girlfriend, Annabeth closer deepening our kiss. In the background, I could hear wolf-whistles, catcalls, and people egging us to keep going.

I gladly obliged to the latter.

We kept this up until the cursed school bell broke us apart. I looked at my girlfriend of 2 years. Her blonde hair was messy and wasn't getting any better as she tried to put it back up into a high ponytail with no brush. Her gray eyes were filled with lust and her red and gold cheerleading uniform was rumpled and messy.

"That was nice," Annabeth breathed.

"Ummm, no it wasn't," I replied with a sour tone.

Annabeth looked hurt. "What do you mean? You seemed to enjoy it." She was on the verge of tears now.

"I _meant _it wasn't nice, it was supermegafoxyawesomehot." That seemed to cheer her up/ "Now lets go inside before I get _another _detention." I snaked my arm around her waist and she put her hand in my back pocket.

"Be careful not to ruin my uniform even more!" I chuckled at her panicked tone.

"I won't, don't worry." I placed a kiss at the top of her head when I heard my best friend, Grover Underwood, coming our direction.

"Hey, Perce! Redvine?"

"Uh. Duh!" I took the candy from him while giving him a man-hug, my girlfriend temporarily forgotten.

You see, Grover likes to eat… a lot. His favorite snack is a redvine, and he soon made it mine, too. Now, they're running jokes between us.

"Ok, dude, did you hear about the new girl?"

"What new g-?" My cousin, Nico, interrupted me.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the new girl?"

"I was telling him about her when _you_"- here, Grover poked Nico's chest. -" So rudely interrupted me."

"Oh I'm sorry, my liege. _I _was on the other side of the hallway and didn't here you."

They glared at each other until they burst out laughing. Now this was ticking me off.

"Will you guys tell me about the new girl already!" That was the last straw for Annabeth.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH, HUH? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME AND YOUR OOGLING OVER HER. WHAT IF SHE'S UGLY?" She sent me a glare that made me want to hide in a hole and die, but I stood my ground. Man, for a girly-girl, she's scary.

Then the school pranksters, Travis and Conner Stoll, came up and each put an arm around Annabeth, whose eyes were filling with tears, threatening to overflow.

"Yeah Percy. Why are you a horrid boyfriend?" Conner started.

"It's ok, Annabeth you can stay with us. Leave stupid Percy in the dust," Travis finished.

I was getting annoyed. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and took deep breaths. "Travis. Conner. Go. Away. Now." When they left I turned to Annabeth who looked like she was deciding weather to kill herself or me. Then, she broke down crying.

"I-I just don-don't want t-t-to loose y-y-you." She flung her arms around me and I stroke her hair.

"Shhhh, it's ok. You won't loose me. I just need to know these things. I'm not going to leave you." I lifted her up by her chin and looked strait into her eyes. "I love you."

She sniffed, smiled, then replied to me with, "I love you, too."

It was there we kissed for the millionth time. It was there somebody bumped into us during our kiss.

It was there I saw _her._

**Ohhhhh, cliffie! Sorta. Ok I'm going to do a contest type thing. I will write down every reviewers name and for every review you give me you get a point and you also get points for catching every reference, quote, and what else. The reviewer with the most points at the end get's to tell me their favorite pairing (no slash!) and I will write a one shot for them. Every flame (NOT C.C., flames!) gets a point knocked off off. Ok well, review!**


	3. SORRY!

**Hey guys. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I have to. I got my first flame this morning and it brought up a good point. It said this: **  
"It's not exactly a cliffie, is it? I mean, Percy sees Thalia, Percy drools  
over her, Annabeth dumps him(Or the other way around) and Annabeth finds  
salvage in Nico. Predictable. Some typos in this chappie. Some other spelling  
mistakes. I'm no fan of Perlia and Nicabeth, so I'm probably never gonna read  
this ever again."

**The end hurt me :( but it did make it point. This is still an overused plot line so I was wondering if you guys could PM me with a twist. And yes, I'm continuing this. Oh and I'm sorry for my horrid spelling. I have no excuses. Also, you get bonus points if you give me and idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sigh, **_**still no ideas. I guess this is kind of a filler chapter. And I was too lazy to actually check the scores so I'll tell you them next chapter… maybe. **

**Disclaimer: …Really?**

Percy POV

_WHAM!_

The impact knocked Annabeth, _her,_ and me down onto the cold tile floor.

"Would you watch where you're going?" I yelled while pulling a very annoyed and embarrassed Annabeth up.

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Oh I'm sorry your holiness. Next time I'll do a stupid flip over you and your oh-so precious girlfriend's make out session."

I took a good look at her. She had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were startling blue. Her face wasn't absurdly pale, but it wasn't tan like Annabeth, and she had a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black Mayday Parade t-shirt, a leather jacket, black converse and no makeup. In other words, she was the exact opposite of Annabeth.

And I hated it.

"As you should. Who are you, anyways?"

"Thalia."

"Percy!" I silently cursed. I forgot Annabeth was there. I turned around to see Annabeth glaring at me, but the image was ruined with Annabeth's eyes filled with tears…again. "How about you un-glue your eyes from the gothic idiot and stare at me."

"Umm, I'm right here. Stupid blonde." Annabeth looked like she was ready to slap her. "Hey, Percy right?" I nodded giving her an _Uh-duh _look. "You look kinda familiar. Who are your parents?"

As I looked at her, I realized that she looked familiar, too. "Umm, Posiedon and Sally, why?"

"Because my da-" she got cut off by Annabeth slapping her and locking lips with mine. I usually would have replied would equal force, but this time I pushed her off of me.

"Percikins! What's wrong? She hurt me and I feel I'm allowed to hit her." I turned around to see Thalia on the ground, her cheek red, but fine other than that.

"It's just that…" I turned to look at Thalia again, but she was long gone by then. I turned back to an anxious Annabeth. "Next time, let me and my buddies deal with that." She smiled and we continued our kiss, things getting heated up, until the bell rang.

"Meet me under the bleachers during lunch." Annabeth winked, then walked away, her mini skirt swaying with each step she took.

"Man, you're a player!" Nico clapped me on the back and Grover looked at me with a worried expression.

"What do you mean? I'm _not_ a player. I have eyes for Annabeth, and Annabeth only."

Grover stepped in.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you were staring at Thalia."

Well, crud.

**OH MY ROWLING! I'M SORRY FOR THE CRUDDY CHAPTER. Hey, anybody wanna beta? I need one! Writing evil Annabeth is fun. Well, review with suggestions, and CC! I NEED HELP! Has anybody here seen A Very Potter Sequal or A Very Potter Musical? If not you should. They are on youtube and the funniest things on the earth!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Not only have I had drums, school, homework, volleyball, after-school volleyball, having to read a random book for English, and practicing drums and dance, but also I have been too lazy to write. I also wanted my mom to have the computer so she could finish A Very Potter Sequel. Ok, so here are the points for the review:**

**Daughterofhadesandaphrodite: 1**

**.Girl: 3**

**Grodric: 1**

**Percabethis4ever: 1**

**xXx Daughter Of Hermes xXx: 1**

**SteffielovesPJO: 2**

**Avatarfan22x: 1**

**Chronos the cookie thief: 3**

**Someone you need not know: 1**

**Bri bri 12: 1**

**Rachel daughter of Nyx: 2**

**Gummy Rocks: 1**

**Brianna: 1**

**And to my beta, xXxWiseGirlxXx: You are sadly out of the competition because you are my beta and you get a one-shot anyways! So tell me what you want it to be about or whatever and I'll do it! **

Percy POV (don't worry, it will change)

I walked to homeroom in a daze, my mind reeling.

_Was I really staring at her? Probably. Nico would make a joke of that, but not Grover. Is Annabeth ok? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. Maybe this is all a dream-no a nightmare. I'll just pinch myself and it will all go away. Ow, ok that's not going to work. _

I was so entranced in my thoughts, I didn't realize I bumped into a familiar gothic chick in front of my homeroom. "Watch where your going, Jackson," she snarled. Now, I've seen my fair share of glares, but Thalia's was the scariest. Her eye's seemed to burn a hole in me.

"Maybe you should get out of my way next time, umm-. Ok what the heck is your last name?" I glared at her, but the effect was ruined by the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Yes, I Percy Jackson, wanted to smile while in the middle of a fight.

You see, I have a problem with wanting to laugh at the most inappropriate times. Like in pure silences, I will bust up laughing at nothing. When people are yelling at me, or lecturing me, I will want to bust up. I think it's the ADHD.

"Don't you wish you knew?" She tried to look fierce, but I could tell I trampled on a sensitive subject. We stood there in the hallway, in front of the homeroom door, glaring at each other when my friends Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf (although most just call him by his last name), and Rachel Dare come up.

"So," Luke started. "Who's this?" Luke waggled his eyebrows. I just pushed my way through them, ignoring the flirtatious winks and waves girls were giving me.

!

"Good morning class," said our teacher, Mrs. Stewart, in her annoying girlish voice. In short, she looked like and ompa-lompa.

The air was filled with half-hearted "Hi"'s and "Good morning"'s.

"Today, we have a new student. Ms. Grace, could you please come up here." It took me a second to realize that she meant Thalia. I let out snort of laughter. "Is something funny, Mr. Jackson?"

"Actually yes, there is. You see I met Thalia this morning and she is anything but graceful. She bumped into me two times." I smirked seeing Thalia's panicked face.

"Well, if you know each other so well, you can show her around.

HEYLOOKITSANOTHERLINE!WILLWEEVERGETRIDOFTHELINE?

"…And that is the cafeteria. You know, the place where we eat?"

"I'm not stupid- unlike yourself. I know what a cafeteria is."

"Ok just doing my job. What's you next class?"

"Umm, English with Mr. Kieser, why?"

"To make sure I don't have the same class as you. Luckily, I don't." I was showing Thalia around the school. We got out of homeroom (thank God) so Thalia could get around the school without problem. We were walking for a couple more minutes when I suddenly stopped.

"What's your problem, Jackson?" Thalia growled. I moved closer and started sniffing her. "What the heck? Get away from me!"

"I'm sniffing you! Do you have a problem with that? WAIT! Don't answer that."

"Ok, mind telling me _why _you were sniffing me?" I could tell Thalia was getting ticked off.

"You smell like pine trees! Why is that?"

"I'm not telling you!" she yelled. Then she whispered, "Stupid seaweed brain."

I was taken back. "Did you just call me 'Seaweed Brain'?" She nodded, "Why?"

"Because you dad is Poseidon, you smell like fish, and you're so idiotic that there can't be a brain in your head."

I was mad. Nobody insults my dad. "Fine! I'll call you pinecone face!"

She came so close hat we were nose to nose. "Bring it, Jackson."

"You're on, Grace."

**So how horrible was that? Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry I know I'm a lousy updater but I have no inspiration. Also, I know everybody is OOC, but I need that for the masterpiece in mind. Also, everything will turn out IC. Also, who saw the new Glee? I loved it **** one more thing, I want Thalia to know Annabeth but something happened so they don't like each other anymore. Any ideas for what could have happened?**

Thalia's POV

I was nose to nose with Jackson when I heard a small, girlish squeal.

"THALIA!" I turned my head just a little to see one of my friends, Juniper.

Juniper was a petite girl with elfish features. She was really pretty, but most just saw her as a…. well a plant. Yes, she resembled a plant. She often got teased about it, and I was sure- with The Jackson crew here- she was teased, too.

"Hey June! What are you doing here?" I said, giving her a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy's face go from confused to understanding to sly. Oh no.

"I was just-"

"Well," Percy started in a holier-than-thou voice. "It seems like the two tree girls know each other. Grown in the same forest, were you?" Yes, I was right. Jackson would start talking bad about Juniper.

"Oh my god just _shut up!_ Don't you have anything better to do, Seaweed Brain? Maybe you should just go to, like… Atlantis! Or somewhere underwater and far, far, away!"

"Is something wrong with your brain, Pinecone Face? I can't just _go_ underwater. You need submarine or scuba diving equipment. Do you have any of that? I bet you do. You know, not all of us are daughters of Zeus and have enough money to buy out THE WORLD!"

I stared at him. How did he know about my dad? "Oh wondering about my knowledge, are you? When I heard your last name, something clicked. I remembered my dad, your dad, and Nico's dad arguing about a Miss. Thalia Evangeline Grace. And that would be you."

I was shell-shocked until I realized a flaw in his story. "Why didn't you remember my name? Last time I checked, Thalia isn't a very common name."

"When was the last time you checked?" Percy shot back. Man, he's smarter than I thought.

"Yesterday. Now stop changing the subject." Ok, I never checked, but he wasn't going to win.

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

"Uh, yeah it is. It's my name."

"It's my thoughts." I pressed him against the wall. I know this may be a bit dramatic but I take after my father in these sorts of things. I must know everything. "Ok! Ok! I thought that your name made you sound like an angel and well, I swore I was going to marry you because then I would be part angel. I pictured you being more beautiful than anything in the world." I saw the heat rise to his cheeks and I felt heat rise to mine. I thought he was done but he continued. "I was way off there, wasn't I?"

"Oh, that's it, Jackson! At least I'm not a sap."

"At least I don't look like the opposite gender, Pinecone face."

To my surprise, Juniper stepped in. "Percy, I that's cruel. I mean, who says that? Also-"

"How," Percy started, cutting Juniper off, making her madder than before. "Do you guys even know each other? And why are you out of class?"

"Oh! Ok so…" I almost laughed at Juniper's eagerness. She went on to explain how we were half-sisters and when we were younger- when another girl wasn't with me- we would be inseparable. "I'm out of class because I have to go to the principles office. I got mad at me teacher because she doesn't think that we should save the environment. That reminds me, I have to go. Bye Thalia! Bye Percy."

As she ran off, I silently laughed. "What's so funny?" Percy said. I was about to reply, when the bell rang. "Oh thank god. Well, I hope I never have to talk to you again." He mock saluted me and left down the hall.

**I was going to make it longer but I couldn't. Also, I' m not sure who Juniper's parents are so just go with it. I NEED IDEAS! They should be getting together in a few chapters, so just wait. Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry! But I was wondering, should I continue this? I don't feel the need to do this anymore. I had this idea that I could make this like a musical type thing. It would be the same storyline, but they burst out in song **** I thought it would be fun to do. So please tell me what you think. The musical would be easier to update, because I would have insperation. Of course, I would change the lyrics to go with it more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, how long was it for me to update? A month? So I'll continue this. This explains the relationship between Percy and Annabeth. **

Percy POV

Wait, Wait, tick, tock, tick- _Ring! _

I was the first out of the classroom. I had so much on my mind, I probably failed my test. I really don't care; Algebra is hard. I ran to the cafeteria, not even caring about my books. I got to my table and nobody was there. I looked around, under the table, and in my backpack. I didn't want a repeat of that incident.

I was about to give up until I saw a note in curly handwriting. I was hard my dyslexia, but I was soon able to read it. It said:

_Percy,_

_I told you to meet me under the bleachers, right? I hope I did. We might end up skipping the next couple periods, seeing as we have some 'business' to do, if you catch my drift. We can get food later, just hurry and get here. _

_Love always,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. Tell nobody, especially that no good, punk daughter of Zeus, Thalia._

I quickly stuffed the note in my pocket, heat rising to my face, and went to the bleachers. Now, most guys would be excited, but not me. I didn't want this… yet. Annabeth and I have gotten close to it, yes, but we've (I've) always stopped.

I got there sooner than expected, and saw a sight that I could defiantly get used to: Annabeth in daisy-dukes, a tank top, and her hair was cascading down her shoulders.

"Hey, babe," she purred, pressing up against me. She pressed her lips to mine teasingly, putting my arms a little too low. She pulled my shirt off, running her hands down my chest. "Ready?" She asked seductively.

I tried putting some distance between us, but it was no use: she was too strong from all those years of cheer. "Annabeth," I started. I tried keeping my voice and breath even but it was hard. She was leaving kisses all over me. "No."

She looked up, eyebrows raised. "No? Why not?" She looked furious, as if she wasn't a turn on. "Is that Grace girl taking over your mind? Is her _'I'm so perfect'_ act working on you? We're in _high school!_ You have to do it sometime, right? Why not with the person you love?"

"Why not wait?" I replied. By now, we had a few feet of separation. She raised her eyebrows, her hands on her hips. "It's not that I don't want to, but I don't want to deal with a pregnant girlfriend. I like being alive with the least amount of stress and responsibility possible.

"Maybe when we get out of school, we can start a family together but now, I'm barely passing school. Also, you wouldn't get that cheerleading scholarship to USC if you have a child. Waiting will best for us." I waited for her to nod her ok, but what I got was a lot different than I wanted.

She threw my shirt at my face, making me a coat rack. "You don't love me, do you? You know I could be with any guy at this school, right? You know I chose you, right? Maybe I should leave you and go with somebody else. The quarterback's really cute. Should I go with him?"

I was, to say the least, shocked. This has happened before, but she's never threatened to leave me for somebody else, and she's never shown any interest for another guy. Annabeth always goes through with her threats. So, like every other time we're in a fight, I became putty in her hands, and did as she wanted. "Fine, lets go."

I went my separate ways from Annabeth when we were done. Upon entering class, I heard some snickers from the class. "Mr. Jackson," said my step dad/English teacher, Paul Blofis. "May I ask where you were?"

I searched through my mind for an excuse; there was no way I was telling everybody what I did. "I was still eating," I mumbled. "I went out for lunch."

"Was she- I mean it- good?" yelled Nico. I threw glare in his general direction, ignoring the laughter from the class, took my detention slip, and sat in my seat next to the traitor.

"Dude!" I whispered, not paying attention to the lesson. "Not cool, man. That's my step dad! How'd you even know?"

"How can you not tell?" He shot back. "You have grass stains _all over you_ and your hair is even more messed up before. I mean it's kinda obvi- holy! You actually…?" He trailed off, and I nodded. His eyes went wide, and then his face broke out in a huge grin. "Congrats man! Ya did it!"

"Percy, Nico! Can you please pay attention?" Paul called from the front. We nodded and went back to our conversation a couple minutes later.

"You never answered my question," Nico said. I raised my eyebrow in question and he rolled his eyes. "Was she good?" I nodded and he broke into an even bigger grin. The bell rang and I rushed out of the class. "Congrats, man!" Nico yelled after me.

"Yeah, Perce! Congrats!" The Stoll brother's moved on either side of me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I decided to play it safe and act dumb. "Congrats to what? Did I win something?"

They rolled their eyes. "Really, dude?" Travis said.

"We skipped those classes, too," Connor finished for his brother.

"Doing something different of course."

"Yeah, but we could hear you."

"So… how was it?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd tell you guys." The put their hands over their hearts in mock hurt.

"Move over boys, he's mine." Annabeth walked over to us with a huge smile on her face. The Stoll's bowed to her mumbling: "We are not worthy" Annabeth laughed and smiled. "No, you guys aren't." She turned to me. "Are you ok, babe? Did I do something wrong?"

I kissed her. "Nah, I'm just tired… and in shock."

Annabeth laughed and snaked her hand around my waist. I smiled down on her; happy to see she was happy. The smile was wiped off my face when I heard the intercom come on.

_Percy Jackson, please report to the office immediately. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, can you guys read my other story Princess of Greece? And the Perlia romance is coming soon. Also, sorry if Percy is OOC. This happened to my brother so I'm going off of what he did. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Listen to The Man I Want To Be –Chris Young and/or The Best Day –Taylor Swift Those songs go with the chapter pretty good. **

Percy POV

"_Failing!" _yelled. I was in the principal's office on the edge of a panic attack. "I can't be! I've tried _so much_ harder! I've been to classes, turning in my homework, actually trying, and everything else I had to do! Please! You can't fail me! I'm a senior! I have to graduate!"

My principal looked at me with fake sympathy. "I'm sorry," she started. "But you put this on yourself. Either get a tutor or be prepared to not walk with your class. Besides, I heard from your step dad that you missed a few periods after lunch. May I as what you were doing?"

I ignored that last question. "No tutor would get it! I'm dyslexic! I can't read anything! And I can't stand still! I'm not Mr. Perfect! I have ADHD! I can't do this!" I yelled. I wasn't about to fail and I needed her to see reason.

She smiled her evil smile of hers. "I know of somebody who isn't romantically involved with you, has the same problem as you and does well in school. Would you like me to ask them if they would like to tutor you?"

I thought about it for a bit. It couldn't be so bad, could it? "Sure. What his name?"

She smiled that evil smile that gets me scared. "_Her _name is Thalia Grace." My jaw dropped open. What is this? Pick on Percy day? "You may go home."

I was walking, about halfway home, when I hear my mom call my name. She waved me into her car. I get in, trying to avoid eye contact with my mom. I couldn't stand to see her face, looking at me with a smile on her face. I'm usually not picked up from school and I don't have a car. The last time I borrowed Paul's car, it ended up having some craters in the roof and my mom only picks me up when she has something good to tell me.

"Percy, sweetie. Are you ok?" My mom asked, petting my hair. I nodded my head but she could see right through my lie. "Your principal just called," she said and I cringed. I knew this was coming, but now? "Says she's getting you a tutor. One who has the same problems as you. This is good, right?"

I turned and faced her. "No," I state simply. Thinking that was a bit cold for my mom who was taking this so good, I gave her an explanation. "Thalia- my tutor- and I didn't get off on the right foot and yeah…" I trailed off and sniffed. I was having such a bad day and I was ready to cry. My mom, seeing this, drove home in silence.

When we got to my apartment, my mom invited me on the couch with her. Not wanting to be mean to her, I sat. She pet my hair, failing to smooth it, but it soothed me. My mom was able to cheer me up, even just a little, just by being there. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You _do_ know that you can tell me _anything_, right?"

I looked into her sincere eyes and broke down crying. It felt good to let it all out with my mom right there, holding me and whispering words of comfort in my ears. I told everything from Thalia, to failing, and even Annabeth. I told her that I didn't want Annabeth to get pregnant because of me and that I didn't want to deal with the pressures. I told her everything and she just held me through the entire thing. She gave me advice and told me that everything would be ok.

"Look at me," she said when my sobs became whimpers and just some tears rolling down my cheeks. "I believe in you. You will graduate that I know. And if you don't then you don't. We'll get you through summer school and get you in a JC or you can pursue the job you wanted in the Marines. Whatever it is, I'll be with you, through and though. Go get in the car. We'll do your homework later."

I nodded, a bit confused, and got in. A few minutes later, she came back with blue cookies, her keys, a map to a Montauk, another map to get to Broadway St., and a camera. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised in question. She smiled at me and shook her head.

**PJOOOOOOOOOO**

"I see you driving 'round town with the guy I love and I'm like: 'Forget you!'" My mom and I sang. We were laughing at my horrible impression of a girl. We went to Montauk then Broadway St., then Times Square, and just talked and laughed. We took silly pictures and forgot about everything that happened today.

Now, most high scholars would think that it's stupid to just have fun like that with your mom is stupid, but my mom's really cool. I mean, what mom celebrates when you're failing in you senior year? Exactly.

"Come on," my mom said in between laughs. "We're home." I looked at her and smiled. She smile back knowing what I was thinking.

"RACE YOU INSIDE!" We both yelled. I got to the door first and tried to open it. No luck. Locked.

"No fair!" I yelled to her, who was just trailing behind me. "You have the keys!"

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "I guess I win," she said. I pouted. "Oh don't pout, it stopped working when you were five. And missing a front tooth," she added as an afterthought. I kept pouting and she laughed. "C'mon. I'll make you an ice-cream Sunday and we can watch a movie."

I smiled. "Finding Nemo?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. It felt good to be a kid again, watching my favorite movie and just laughing with my mom. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was from Grover. _Hey man! How was it? You seemed kinda down today. What happened with the principal? _

I was about to respond when I heard my mom's voice. "Percy? Are you coming?" I smiled and threw my phone on my bed. No worries except for Nemo right now.

**So some Sally/Percy bonding right there. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry about not updating, but you guys are lucky! I should be doing an essay worth 100 points in a class that I have a C in right now, so it's going to be a bit short. There will be just a touch of romance in this and we'll get to see Percy's true colors! Hope you like it!**

Percy POV

I went to school feeling better than I had in a while. I greeted everybody with a warm smile. This did not go unnoticed by my two friends, Rachel and Luke. They were holding hands, but they weren't a touchy couple like Annabeth and me.

"You seem happy," Luke noticed, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I am," I replied and went back on my way to find Annabeth.

They didn't like that answer. "Why are you so happy?" Luke asked.

I shrugged. "No reason," I lied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you love me."

"…Ew."

"Not like that!"

"Dude, only girls can say that. It's just weird with guys."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"Thanks, babe. Glad to know you're on my side."

"No problem."

The entire time, I was still walking, looking for my girlfriend. Finally, I found her talking to Nico and Grover.

"Hey, Nico. Hey, G-man," I greeted them. Annabeth made a pouting face. "Saving the best for last, remember?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed me.

We kept kissing for God knows how long. During it, I vaguely noticed that our friends left us and somebody took pictures, but I didn't care until our principal pulled up apart. "Here you guys go," she said, holding out two detention slips. "Two detentions for PDA." Annabeth and I groaned. Like I needed more detentions. "And Percy," she said, giving me fake smile. "Don't you have tutoring? She said to meet her in the gym. Good day." With that, she walked away.

"I have to go," I mumbled. I felt Annabeth shake her head. I nodded back. "I'll be back," I promised. She gave me a big hug and let go of me, letting me go to my doom.

**PAGEBREAK!**

I got to the gym (why Pinecone face wanted to tutor me in the gym, I had no clue) to hear music. I looked inside and saw Thalia dancing to the Taylor Swift song, Haunted.

What surprised me was her outfit: black spandex shorts, a black tank top tied up just under her chest, her hair was in a messy bun on the very top of her head, and she was wearing jazz shoes. She was an amazing dancer, something I wouldn't have expected from her.

For most people, I would have just barged in, but something made me stay put and just watch in fascination. Her body moved like water through a stream and she could do moves that I've never seen. Some were most obviously homemade moves, but amazing nonetheless. When the song ended, my trance was broken and I clapped. It wasn't mockingly, she really was good.

She turned around faster than lightning, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I'm here for tutoring. The principal said you wanted me here," I explained, a bit confused.

Apparently, she was also confused. "No, I wanted to meet you during lunch, not now. She _knows_ I use the gym for practice." She glared at me as if this was _my_ fault.

We stood there in awkward silence until I couldn't handle it. "You were really good," I admitted. " I mean, I saw your dance. I didn't expect that from you."

Her glare lessened. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Uh, thanks. The gym is the best place I can practice. I'm surprised she sent you here." Thalia seemed nervous; a very un-Thalia-like emotion.

"I'm not. Our principal's evil. Anyway, if I'm here, we might as well go to studying," I suggested. _Anything_ to get rid of the awkward-ness. She nodded. We spent a while learning algebra (yes! I'm still in algebra!) then, as we were about to move to English, my step dad's voice came over the intercom.

_Good morning, Goode high! Remember! Senior prom is coming up! Don't forget to ask that special lady too the dance!_

Squeals came from outside. I groaned. I didn't wear that monkey suit. Thalia asked what was wrong then laughed at my predicament. I didn't notice before, but her eyes sparkled. They were really pretty.

"Whatever, Pinecone face," I jokingly replied. "Who are you going with?"

Her face darkened, just a little. "I'm not going," she said, disappointment in her voice.

"Why? This is prom! What about the memories?" I asked. Nobody deserved bad prom memories.

She shrugged. "Nobody's going to ask me, what's the point? I'm not the 'Prom' type, anyways. I'll just practice. Sneak into another high school. No biggy."

I shook my head in disbelief. "'No biggy?' Of course it's a biggy! C'mon, Thals! Just go! You could even hang out with Annabeth and me- when we're not dancing of course."

She glared at me. "No! That's my final answer! I'm going to get changed and then we need to get back to work." When she came out, we continued working, sometimes sharing glances. She even helped me with the homework that I never finished. Soon, the bell rang and we had to get to class. "See ya, Perce," she said and walked out.

I ran over to her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. "Hey, Thalia," I began, not sure what I was going to say.

She sighed. "Yes?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

I bit my lower lip. "Any guy would be lucky to go to prom with you." With that, I left a very shocked Thalia behind and mentally slapping myself. But the thing is:

I meant it with all my heart.

**It's. So. FULUFFY! Haha, but yes, finally, some romance. Sorry it's so short, I have to go. Review please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm super sorry for not updating. If you check my profile, you'll see why. And I'm sorry for all the POV changes that will be happening. I just wanted to get a long-ish chapter to you and yeah.**

Thalia POV

I stood, grounded to that spot, for what seemed like forever. I stuck my hands in my pockets and felt something in there. I took it out to see a few tickets to my dance concert. I was going to give one to the principal so she knew that I'm dancing in here for a good reason, not just because I was bored, and throw the rest away. I bit my lower lip and, in a split second decision, called over to Percy.

"Ya?" he asked. He muscles tensed and I knew he thought that I was going to hit him.

I fumbled with the tickets. "Here," I said, handing them to him. "I need criticism."

"I already told you that you were good," he said, blushing bright red. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. He stared at me, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow!" he said (most obviously overreacting), after a few seconds.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That was when I didn't think people were going to watch me. Besides, I'm going to change my song."

He nodded awkwardly. "You, um, make up all your own dances?" he asked sheepishly. "I mean… Don't you have people to do that?"

I shook my head. "I've been doing this for, like, forever. The only times I don't is when it's a group project. And they also know I do best when the song, um, means something to me." He nodded, still unsure or if he wanted to come or not. "If you want," I told him. "I have extra tickets. You can invite your friends. You don't have to tell them I'll be up there, they won't recognize me."

"But what guys go to a dance?" he asked. "It's for a bunch of wimps."

A laughed and shook my head. "No," I said. "They're the smart ones."

"How?" Percy asked.

I got in close and, in his ear, whispered, "Close contact with half dressed girls." I let that linger there for a while, and then pulled back.

He had a goofy grin. "I'm there," he said, a little bit more enthusiastically than I thought he would be. Then he paused. "Why wouldn't they recognize you?" he asked.

I smirked. "You'll see why.

Percy POV

The next few weeks went somewhat normally. I went and got tutored by Thalia, made out with Annabeth, went to a few parties, and even got a few of the guys to go to the dance recital. It took a bunch of convincing, but they came when I told them about the half dressed girls.

Finally, the day came. "I'll be right back," I told the guys. "The guys" were made up of the Stolls, Nico, Grover, and myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Travis said.

Truthfully, I was going to see Thalia, but I wasn't going to say that. She told me where to find her about a week ago. I quickly looked for an excuse. "I'm, um, going to look around" I stuttered. They nodded, obviously not believing me.

I walked away before they could say anything and walked backstage. There was a secret way to get there through the back door. Thalia had texted me what to do and to knock three times. Like me, three was a special number to her **(1)**.

When I knocked, she opened the plain door and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back after stumbling like that. When I breathed in, I realized she smelled like candy. I breathed in again, this time taking in her scent.

I wanted to stay there forever, but I pulled back after a while. "What was that for?" I asked.

She looked down, embarrassed. "I'm just glad you didn't bring Annabeth," she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked.

She looked back up and I finally got a good look at her. When I did, I almost fainted. She wasn't wearing her gothic makeup, but bright, sparkly, sea green makeup. She had some gems on the side of her left eye. Her raven black hair was now brown and curly. She had on a lyrical dress that was different shades of sea green. The weird part is, the sea green was the colour of my eyes.

She caught my staring and glared at me. "You look… different?" It came out more of a question than anything. It's a good thing!" I added, seeing her glare. I gave out a breathy chuckle. "You look amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Good luck, Evangeline," I told her with a wink.

She gave me an odd look. "Two things. One: In the arts, you _never_ say good luck. It's always break a leg. Tradition," she added, seeing my confused face. "Two: Why'd you call me Evangeline?"

"It's you middle name, isn't it?" I asked, feigning innocence. She nodded. "And I figured you'd hate it so-o-o-o that's what I'm calling you now." I smiled and she groaned.

"What about Pine cone face?" she asked.

I smiled. "I didn't forget about that." The lights flashed, signaling the show was about to start. "I gotta go," I reluctantly said. I gave her one more hug, careful not to ruin her outfit. "Break a leg. In fact, break every bone in your body."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I will."

I left and the guys raised their eyebrows at me, asking what took me so long. I shook my head. Different people of different age groups came up. Some of them were good, but none as good as Thalia. Not even close.

When any guy would come up in just tights and a shirt (which happened more times than I wanted), the Stolls would make dumb jokes like, "Looks like Elton John forget his pants!" Then people would shush them, but it kept me entertained.

After a few hours, the theater went black. It couldn't be over, could it? An older lady, about 50, came up to the stage. She was wearing a black dress. "This recital," she said. "Is for an exceptional performer who has been accepted to Julliard. This is her last year with us and this will be her last performance with us. That is why we are saving her for last. We will miss her more than words can describe."

I held my breath. This had to be Thalia. I was right. The lights went up, the curtain opened, and Thalia showed up. The guys gave wolf whistles and for some reason, I got mad. I shushed them and they looked at me like I was crazy.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

When the song ended, Thalia got a standing ovation, started by me. She looked at me gratefully and I noticed that whenever she could, she would look at me in the dance. I shrugged it off and cheered louder. From the different dances I've seen her do, this was by far the best. During the clapping, I ran out and snuck backstage, sitting on Thalia's chair until she came back.

"Hey, Evangeline," I said when she came back about 20 minutes later. "You were amazing," I told her.

She smiled, still breathing heavy. "Thanks," she said.

"Last performance, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "Ya, it's pretty crazy. I've done this since I was three." I nodded and she brushed a piece of hair away from her face and started going through everything.

"How _did _you get your hair that colour? I like it black much better," I added as an after thought, and I immediately turned bright red. I wasn't supposed to say that.

She, apparently, didn't care. "Me too. I just used some spray that made my hair lighter. It's comes out, easily." She turned to me. "Thank you for coming. It made my performance a million times better. Knowing you're there made it all worthwhile. It's hard making your last dance in a few weeks. I've worked _years_ on dances before."

I let out a low whistle. "Wow. I'm really glad I came."

Thalia looked like she was about to say something but my phone started playing the Pokemon theme song. She shook her head at me and I checked my text. It was Nico.

_ur moms here hurry_

I rolled my eyes and texted back, _I will! And will you stop typing in chat speak?_

He answered right away. _n0p3 ;P_

I sighed and put my phone away. "I have to go," I told Thalia.

She looked at me, and her face was sad. "Alright," she said after a while.

I gave her another hug. "You were amazing," I reminded her.

She smiled and bumped me with her shoulder. "You've told me that. I'll text you later. Bye, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and she smiled that stunning smile of hers. "Bye, Pinecone face."

I walked away, not even realizing that I never figured out what she said.

Thalia POV

I watched him walk away, and I knew that he'll never know, anytime soon at least, that the song was for him, and all our little moments together.

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry if it's OCC (which it is….). I put her makeup and dress on my profile. **

**In mythology, three was a lucky number, like it was said in TLT**

**I hope you review, because it makes me sad when people don't. You don't want to see me sad, do you? Of course not, so review. **


End file.
